knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Successors of the Miracles
The Successors of the Miracles (奇跡の後継者, Kiseki no kōkei-sha) is an all-star team of Teikō Junior High. They are the next set of prodigies to attend Teiko after the Generation of Miracles did 17 years ago. It is a team of 5 (arguably 6) players, each with their own exceptional talent. The team won the junior high school Nationals the last three consecutive years, but the five players are now scattered across five different schools, rivaling each other in high school basketball competitions. Notable is the existence of a sixth phantom player, Kayuki Kuroko, who was their sixth player and is closely affiliated to them. The Successors of the Miracles are easily recognized as the best players in the nation. The only ones to rival this group of geniuses is Kayuki Kuroko, Leon Kaizer, and the Royal Emperors History After the graduation of the Generation of Miracles, Teiko Junior High did not win a national championship for 17 years. After going through this dark time, Teiko coincidentally obtained the Successors of the Miracles. These 5 players were immediately put into the first-string as regulars because of their innate talents. Kayuki Kuroko on the other hand was not allowed to play because she was a girl. After becoming captain of the Teiko Basketball team halfway through his first year, Bhav Byukushi witnessed the amazing skills of Kayuki. He then convinced the coach to let Kayuki play with them. She was eventually put into the first-string as the "Phantom Sixth Player". In the second year, news reporters and magazines began calling these 5 prodigies the "ones who succeeded the Miracles". This was eventually shortened to the Successors of the Miracles. They were also known as the Generation of Miracles II. After leading Teiko to three consecutive national championships, the members of the SoM graduated and were recruited to different high schools. The Bridge The Bridge is an figurative image in which only geniuses and prodigies can cross. The only known people to cross this bridge are the Successors of the Miracles because they are basketball prodigies. It is noted that when somebody who is not renowned as a genius tries to cross this bridge, the bridge will break and they will fall into darkness. This is seen when Yazzer, the ace of Tekken High, tried to cross this bridge to achieve the status of a genius. He fell into the darkness and could not be known as a genius. This proves that the power of the SoM is absolute. The Battle The Battle is a promise/oath the Successors of the Miracles and Kayuki made after graduation from Teiko. Byukushi made the oath because he wanted to know who the strongest player was. He also wanted to secure the power of the SoM by defeating all other strong players. It is noted that Kayuki was also a part of this oath despite her being a shadow. She is using Hiroto Sato as her light to accomplish this oath. Weakness All of the players from the Successors of the Miracles have one commonly known weakness: while they all have talents surpassing the capabilities of regular high school sportsmen, they still have a high school boy's physique. This means that should they use their talents to the maximum limit for an extended period of time, their growing bodies can't cope with the overexertion and their talents become more of a burden than a gift. In other words: their strengths are also their weaknesses. Members Category:Teams Category:Successors of the Miracles